Love is the Solution
by Aeyra
Summary: Silver always feels alone, and Gold is determined to help his buddy through this. When Gold arranges for Silver to meet up with Blue at the Sevii Islands, maybe love will be just the right thing for Silver's loneliness! Chosenshipping one-shot.


***I am so sorry it took so long I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. TT^TT I meant to publish it earlier, but vacation and busy and ARGH! Well, just enjoy it okay? I bet you don't want to listen to me rant!***

"Hey, Silver buddy!" called Gold, nudging the red-haired boy with his elbow. "My mom's making hamburgers tonight, wanna come?"

"No thanks," answered Silver quietly, pushing his friend back, though not with any real force. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"You're never in the mood," Gold complained, hanging his hands over head as if in despair. "Sheesh, you need to get out more often! What else do you have to do?"

"Training. It's why you always lose against me," he replied haughtily, starting to walk away as fast as he could. "If you don't train every day, you'll never get better."

"You're too serious, just like Crystal," Gold sighed, twirling his cue stick around his hand, closing his yellow-hued eyes. "How about tomorrow then?"

But Silver was already gone.

* * *

The moon was beautiful- hanging in the sky like a silvery gold coin, disturbed only the occasional passing cloud. It was surrounded by stars, but as Silver stared at it, he couldn't help but think it was alone. All of those other stars keeping each other company, the moon was among them, but it just wasn't the same.

He wasn't really training. But he suspected Gold already knew that- not that it mattered in the slightest. It still panged him whenever he attended dinner with his best friend. Gold's mom was almost uncaring, not really minding whatever her son did, but the motherly love in her eyes when she stared at her son drove into Silver like an arrow. He was kidnapped too young to ever have that kind of parental love. He didn't want to see it.

He hadn't seen Giovanni in years, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The last time he'd encountered the man was when he'd been forced into a Team Rocket outfit against his will and basically presented to his father like some fancy gift. Sure Giovanni had saved him from the flames, using his own body as a shield, but it just wasn't the same. Everyone else had a family. A mom, a dad, or even a granddad that was always there, providing constant support. His father was never there.

He felt something warm cuddle up against him, and he looked to the side to see that his Weavile was crouched beside him, sensing his sadness. It was good to have his Pokemon- they didn't talk back, didn't speak words of pity whenever he tried to explain the darkness bottled up inside. They just stayed silent, giving him the comfort words never seemed to give.

"I knew I'd find you here, Silver." Silver looked behind him with a jolt, seeing a familiar jet-black haired boy staring at him almost accusingly. "Is this what 'training' looks like?"

"Butting into my privacy like usual?" asked Silver in a drawling voice, not really meaning it. Gold was generally okay, but it didn't mean Silver was any less disapproving that his friend had followed him into the night. "Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. What did I say?" questioned Gold, pointing his cue stick like an extension of his finger, almost touching the bridge of Silver's nose. "Come on, you can tell me, buddy."

"Are you deaf or something? Did you not hear me say 'Leave me alone?'" repeated Silver, enunciating every syllable. His bright gray eyes seemed to be burning, matching Gold's in intensity. "I'd very much appreciate it if you did."

"Did you not hear me say 'Not until you tell me what's wrong'? I'd very much appreciate it if you did," copied Gold, using his friend's words against him. Silver merely rolled his eyes. "Come on, Silver, don't tell me you're still thinking about Team Rocket and your-"

"My father?" finished Silver for him. "Does he really count? A parent needs to be there- I had only myself and Blue for so long. I was taken from my father when I was just two years old- and I've only met him once since. And that was barely for an hour. And he turned out to be the head of one of the worst criminal organizations in history."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Gold raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't make you a criminal- well, you were a criminal for a little bit, but you're okay now. Unless there's something you need to tell me."

Silver chuckled. He'd almost forgotten that short period of time where he'd been a thief- a trait inherited from Blue. _Blue_, he thought sadly. He hadn't seen her in so long- Kanto was close, but it wasn't exactly walking distance. Especially not with Blue in the Sevii Islands with _her_ parents. He'd imagined himself having parents like that. A mom who would welcome him home with tears in her eyes, a dad who would smile and hug him and say "I missed you." Blue deserved it though. More than him, a boy who'd been born in evil and never seemed to be able to pull his way free of it.

"Silver," called Gold, holding out the syllables and waving his hand in front of his friend's face. "Wake up, buddy! Earth to Silver! Can you hear me?"

"Get your hand out of my face." Silver slapped it away and turned back around, ignoring Gold completely. "And leave. Like I told you to the first time."

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood today. But really Silver- I thought you were stronger than this. Can't you figure out that you're not evil? Can't you figure out that you're not alone? Open your eyes!" said Gold, and even though the words were uplifting, he said it almost tauntingly, like he would to a rival. Of course, Silver was his rival in any case. "You have friends!"

"But no family."

"What about Blue?" asked Gold curiously, knowing that Blue was the only person had who resembled family. "Don't you think of her as your sister?"

"My sister…?" Silver trailed off, not wanting to continue. She'd always been his older sister, but he'd always known that she'd been more than that. Much more. He didn't think of her as his older sister anymore. But she didn't think of him as any more than a brother. "Don't make me laugh."

"So _that's_ what's this is all about, isn't it?" shouted Gold accusingly, his voice suddenly escalating to eardrum-splitting volumes. "You're in love! Isn't that adorable? My buddy Silver's in love!"

To hear Gold basically shouting out to the world, to see his friend's confident smile made Silver want to punch Gold in the face. He managed to keep himself from doing that (he punched the ground instead- there was now a fist-shaped dent in the dirt), but it didn't stop a flush of embarrassment from flooding his cheeks. He hung his head, hoping his hair would manage to hide it from Gold. But of course, who in the world would be that lucky?

"You're blushing! This proves it! No wonder you're so depressed!" cheered Gold, who appeared to be dancing, thinking he'd figured out the problem. Then he stopped. "But wait, what would that have to do with you declining my invitation to burgers?"

"I dunno Mr. Love Doctor, why don't you figure it out?" asked Silver sarcastically, getting up and starting to walk towards the welcoming shadows of the forest. "It's not as simple as you think."

"Don't leave yet!" protested Gold, grabbing Silver's sleeve tightly and earning himself a glare more intimidating than a Gengar's Mean Look. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the same effect as well- Gold only tightened his grip. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that if that wasn't what you're upset about. But you need to cheer up either way! You know what? I'm going to call Blue for you! Even if that's not the problem, I'm sure it'll make you feel better. I think the Sevii Islands are a couple hours behind, aren't they?"

"Wait, Gold-"

"Don't worry, I've got this in the bag," said Gold, smiling, clearing his throat as Silver attempted to wrestle the Pokegear away from him. "You won't be feeling so lonely soon!" The call was answered, and Gold started talking, "Hey, Blue! This is me, Gold, and-"

"Gold," said Blue on the other side, sounding strangely angry. Silver's eyes widened in fear- even if it wasn't him about to be yelled at, Blue's fury was still bound to be terrifying. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?!"

"Um, seven o'clock?" said Gold nervously, holding the Pokegear as far away as humanly possible. "The Sevii Islands are two hours behind Eastern Johto, right?"

"Gold, they're-" started Silver, feeling pity for his friend despite the fact that he'd just played the part of 'the most annoying person in the world' perfectly for the past few minutes.

"WE'RE FOUR HOURS AHEAD YOU IDIOT! IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" shouted Blue, and Silver suddenly envisioned her as an Exploud. He didn't think he was very far off, especially because Gold looked like he'd been knocked deaf.

"I-I'm sorry," said Gold dizzily, sounding completely disorientated. "But… It was Silver's idea!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Silver, almost jumping back in recoil. "He's lying, Blue, it was his fault!"

"Oh shut up, the both of you," said Blue, quieting down though still sounding extremely irritated. "You made me wake up my parents… Before I get in trouble, what do you two want?"

"Silver wanted to visit you!" said Gold, making up the idea on the spot. After all, maybe a visit to Blue could ease his friend's depression. Silver just glared. Didn't Gold realize yet that love wasn't the problem…? "He's feeling lonely!"

"You know what? Just hand the Pokegear to him. I'm not sure if I can believe you," snorted Blue, the sound of her bouncing up and down on her mattress sounding in the background. Gold handed the Pokegear over to Silver, glad to be done with it.

"Hey, Blue," said Silver as he took the device, not really sure what else to say.

"Do you really want to visit me? Or is that kid just lying again? He's always lying," said Blue in a matter-of-fact manner. Silver mentally agreed- sometimes it was hard to tell whether or not Gold was being honest. Though, the guy was usually only trying to help. Not that that made any difference.

"That wasn't my idea," started Silver, thinking it through. He really hadn't seen Blue in a while, and he missed her, both because he…. liked her (which kind of made him blush a bit even to admit it to himself) and because she was the closest thing to family he had. And he really just needed the company of someone other than Gold, while a good friend, just wasn't the same. "But… I wouldn't mind it."

Blue was silent for a couple of moments, and then she heard the door open and a short little talk with her parents. Silver patiently waited as Blue explained her case, and she could almost imagine her rolling her eyes as she said, "It's just the boys being stupid as usual." Then she settled down again and answered him. "You can come anytime you want, Silver. Do you have a Rainbow Pass?"

"No, but I have my Honchkrow to Fly and my Feraligatyr to Surf. I'll just get there myself," answered Silver, tossing the said Pokemon's Pokeballs up into the air, releasing them in a flash of red. "I don't need some boat ticket."

"If you say so. When should I expect you?" asked Blue, a yawn escaping into her question. "In a couple of days?"

"That sounds about right."

"See you then." Blue ended the call, and Silver could envision her flopping back onto her pillows and instantly curling into sleep. When they were younger, he remembered leaning against her for both comfort and warmth in the cold chambers of the Masked Man, slowly falling asleep with her, her steady breaths soothing him, her arms wrapping around him affectionately.

"Are you gonna say thank you?" asked Gold, a grin on his face as Silver tossed the Pokegear back at him. "I just got you a date!"

"Thank you for that?" scoffed Silver, still glaring. "You do realize that love wasn't the problem, right?"

"But you don't look as grumpy anymore. And it might not have exactly been the problem, but it could be the solution, right? Good luck in Sevii, buddy! I'll be cheering for you!" said Gold with a smile, waving Silver off as Silver started to fly away on his Honchkrow.

Silver rolled his eyes, simply directing his gaze to the silvery gold coin of the moon. Suddenly, with all the burning bright stars next to it, it didn't seem as lonely anymore.

* * *

Silver finished off the last stretch of the journey by surfing, clinging to the rough scales of his Feraligatyr as it swam as fast as a boat, no, faster, towards the shoreline. He looked back, admiring the white edges of the wake of water behind them, the sheer speed at which they were moving. If nothing else, at least surfing wasn't boring.

"Silver!" called a speck on the beach, and even though he was still too far to see the shape clearly, he knew instinctively it was Blue. "Silver, over here!"

"Coming!" he called, hoping she could hear him over the pounding of the water behind him, the sound of Feraligatyr's tail and arms and legs paddling the water at a rapid pace. _Come on, swim faster, Feraligatyr…_ thought Silver, feeling excited at seeing Blue after so long. It had been at least two months since he had seen her last. Maybe he did need to thank Gold.

Within the next minute, he and his Feraligatyr hit the shallow sand banks, and Silver hopped off, letting his feet touch the cool water as he walked over to Blue, smiling. She smiled back at him, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was for the same reason…

"I missed you, Silver. Did you get taller again?" she asked, forcing him to stand back-to-back with her, mentally assessing the difference. "Dang it! At this rate, you're going to be taller than me by more than a head!"

"I'm already taller than you by a couple of inches," said Silver, looking down at her teasingly. Was it really only a few years ago that he was shorter than her by about the same height, only a few years ago when she'd be teasing him for being small?

"Hmph, well, I guess you can't be my adorable little brother forever," said Blue, taking his hand and dragging him off of the beach.

He wondered which part of that she meant. The little brother, the adorable, or both. Or she was just joking. The last one seemed like the most probable answer…

"So, how was the journey? No storms or anything, right?" she probed at his characteristic silence. Silver smiled- Blue was probably the only person he'd talk to voluntarily except for Gold (and for Gold, it was usually to tell him to shut up and leave or something like that)

"No, it was all good. I had no trouble at all- except maybe for a random whirlpool or two, but my Feraligatyr can handle those without a problem," answered Silver. "How is it over here?"

"It's a bit small, but it's nice living with my parents," Blue said, looking back towards the town behind her. "You haven't seen this place yet, right? We'll stop at my house so I can introduce you to my parents and then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"You make it sound like I'm a boyfriend taking you out on a first date," he teased boldly, throwing out his imaginary fishing line. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"They liked Red and Green well enough, so I'm sure you'll do. And you're less rowdy than them- I doubt you'll nearly bring down the house with an argument," said Blue nostalgically with a laugh. "Of course, I guess that's because you didn't bring Gold with you."

"I think he's hanging out with Crys." Silver gave himself a mental face palm. Blue hadn't even responded to his 'boyfriend' line- maybe he was just being silly. "Or doing something stupid now that I'm not there to get him out of it."

"Crystal can manage him okay too," said Blue with a grin. "I kind of wish someone in my quartet was that wild- it'd be more entertaining."

"That would be a bad idea- Gold's the most annoying friend a person could have," laughed Silver, rolling his eyes. It was actually true- Gold's endless antics were more than enough to drive anyone crazy. And then there was the fact Silver was here because the yellow-eyed boy decided to play matchmaker... "Feel lucky that he's in Johto."

"You can't mean that," protested Blue, but before Silver could reply, they were already at her doorstep.

The cottage looked small and homey, a peaceful little thing with well-tended beds of flowers hanging under the windowsills, sea shells lining the short walk to the door, a Pidgeotto windvane standing upon the roof, spinning slowly in the light breeze. Through the windows in the front, lined with thin pale blue curtains, he could see a table set for four, for him he realized with a jolt of surprise, a cabinet of china painted with designs of Goldeen, and shelves topped with pictures. Pictures of Blue as a tiny child, probably two or three, as a five year old, and then they skipped twelve years, where she had grown to a strong, capable young woman.

He wondered curiously what Giovanni's house had looked like. Surely there hadn't been flowers and sea shells, but had there been a seat at the table for two-year old him? Pictures on the shelves of him as a mewling baby, a smiling toddler?

"Mom!" called Blue happily as a brown-haired woman opened the door, a smile on her face as well. "Silver finally got here!"

"Took him a while, didn't it?" teased Blue's mom, ruffling her daughter's hair lovingly. "You've been out there waiting since early morning 'Just in case!'"

Silver looked at Blue in surprise- he'd told her he'd be at the Sevii Islands around three in the afternoon. Had she really waited that long? Waited that long... for him?

"Don't wait out there! Come inside, Silver," invited Blue's mom, holding the door wide open while Blue waved him in behind her. "No need to be shy!"

"Thank you," said Silver graciously, taking his first step inside the cottage, surprised at how more spacious it looked from the inside. It wasn't big by any means, but he didn't feel cramped up in the slightest.

"Blue, show him where he'll be staying!" commanded the older woman, pointing up the stairs.

"Okay! By the way, where's dad?" asked Blue, leading the way upstairs. "Is he at work?"

"Yeah, he'll be back at dinner. You two still have a few hours until then- go and show him the town." Blue's mom headed back to what Silver presumed was the kitchen.

"Silver, up here!" Silver obediently followed Blue up the steps, and they passed by a few rooms on their way to the guest room. "That's my parents' room, that's the bathroom, that's my bedroom, and here's where you'll be staying!" She shoved the door open to reveal a small room with a bed and dresser, nothing fancy, but nice. "It's a bit plain, but that's because we never use it. You can put your stuff down here."

Silver took off his medium-sized backpack, filled with a few changes of clothes, a hairbrush (Gold always laughed at that, but he didn't have more than a foot of messy hair to deal with.), and snacks for the way here. Blue looked at him in shock while he just stood there clueless.

"Is that really it?" she asked, pointing at the measly looking thing. "Don't you have a suitcase or something?"

"Um... no?"

"Arceus, you're just like Red and Green. Except they had about that much between them. By the time you leave, you will have a whole closet worth of stuff! By the way, how long are you staying?"

Silver shrugged. He hadn't really planned it out- he'd just gone straight from the woods near New Bark Town to the Vermillion Harbor with his Honchkrow, and then slept on the back of his Feraligatyr while it surfed to the Sevii Islands. No planning involved- well, he'd stuffed a back pack of stuff after visiting a 24/7 Pokemart, but that was it.

"We don't care how long," said Blue, dropping the question and taking his hand excitedly. He couldn't keep back the blush at her touch. "You probably didn't eat a good lunch, right? Neither did I! There's this great place downtown..."

* * *

And that was how Silver found himself munching on a juicy grilled burger and fries, washing it down with a glass of Soda Pop, 'imported' from Two Island. It was nice here on the small, quiet island, the people were friendly, the food was good, and the constant crash of waves were like a peaceful tune. Blue was chatting to him animatedly on the other side of their small table, her face only a foot away from his.

"So, what do you think, Silver?" she asked as she wiped the last of her meal off with a white paper napkin, azure eyes sparkling with their usual happy mischief. "It's a nice vacation from Johto, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's warm, has a beach, no annoying friends... I like it here," he answered, feeling so much more open than he usually did. He could only feel like this with Blue- a person he knew like the back of his hand, a person who knew him about as well as he knew himself. "Perhaps packing long-sleeved black shirts was a bad idea."

"We have clothing stores here too. I'd love to see what you look like in a bright rainbow-colored tropical print shirt," snickered Blue, taking a sip of her drink as she said so. "The only colors you ever wear are black and red anyways."

"And some things will simply never change." It really was nice, having Blue so close to him, close enough that he wouldn't even have to lean forward that much to kiss- Wait, he wasn't going to think that. Unrequited love wasn't very fun. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Swimming of course!" she said, almost scoffing at him. "I already have my swimsuit on underneath. Did you pack one?"

"Er," started Silver, knowing that a pair of swim trunks had not been one of the few things that had made it into the bag. That, and he just couldn't get his imagination to stop envisioning Blue in her swimsuit. Good thing he was an expert at hiding his thoughts- while other boys would be moony-eyed and halfway to a nosebleed (namely a certain boy named Gold), he was able to hide it perfectly.

"Silver, you're as red as your hair."

Well, most of the time. "It's just the heat," he mumbled, looking away and pretending there was something particularly interesting on the ground.

"As soon as we get you some trunks, we're heading out to the water," commanded Blue in her usual bossy tone.

"I didn't say I didn't have them," he pointed out.

"Boys never remember anything. Not to mention your face gave it away. I'm sure rainbow flowers will look wonderful on you!"

Silver could only groan as he was dragged away.

It turned out that she wasn't being serious. She just led him to the store and told him to pick something out lest she did it for him. After about a minute of browsing, he found a pair of black swim trunks with thin stripes of red on the side and lining the pockets, just like his shirt.

"You need more variety in your life, Silver", pointed out Blue as she appraised his selection. "But I'm going to guess that you aren't changing."

"Nope. Is there a changing station on the beach?" he asked as they approached the sand.

"There's a tree," said Blue, and when Silver glared at her, she rolled her eyes. "Just joking, it's over there. I'm just going to change here."

Silver knew that she had her suit right under her shirt, but he still instinctively looked away, face flushed as she stripped down to her two-piece swimsuit. Her laughter rant behind him as clearly and brightly as a bell.

"Don't worry, Silver, I'm finished," she teased, turning him around by taking his hand and pulling. "Whaddaya think?"

"I-it's nice," he answered, stuttering a little bit, trying with immense effort to keep his eyes locked on her face instead of on... other places. Places Gold would have went up to 'cop a feel'. Silver instantly shook away that image. "I-I'm going to change now."

As Silver walked away, Blue chuckled fondly to herself. His crush on her was just so obvious- and adorable. It wasn't every day she got to see him turn red as a Cherubi and stuttering when he talked. (to be honest, she was _very _tempted to snap a photo for energency blackmail...) It didn't make her uncomfortable- Silver was definitely trying his best to hide it, and didn't do much 'pushing' as she would have put it. But what did she think of him? He was just her little brother, right? Or was he more than that- after all, they weren't related by blood, and their bond was closer than most pairs of siblings she had seen. Did she like him- love him in a way beyond the way one loved a brother? The more she thought about it, the less sure she was.

Since she had met Silver, he'd always been her little brother, a tiny little boy who'd come to her when he was scared, who'd curl up against her until he fell asleep, drifting off peacefully- sleep was the only peace they had gotten after all. She remembered nights when he'd be crying, when she was six and he was three, just a child, a toddler really, breaking under the weight of the darkness around him- the harsh training, brutal conditions, and the sheer trauma of it had given Silver regular nightmares where he'd squeeze to her so hard it would hurt, and his pitiful whimpering would call her out of her own slumber. However, she had been the same, just without someone to care for her. After all, what child could bear that cold, lonely place? It was only her and Silver, and she was burdened with being the protector for the both of them, the caretaker, the strong one.

But somehow, he'd grown up, and she wasn't always the one who'd be fighting for the both of them. Soon he wasn't always clinging to her, asking for her to hold him in his arms. In fact, sometimes, she'd call for him, and he'd be there without a second of hesitation, just as she had not so long ago.

Then they'd escaped, and then he'd become completely independent. He didn't need her anymore- he could stand on his own, protect himself and fight. Protect her even. It had almost hurt to know that- that she wasn't necessary to him anymore, that he could live without her, that she wasn't the only important person in his life. He was still as close as a brother, but there was a bit more to it now, something she simply couldn't describe.

He was a boy who knew her down to the smallest habits, how to make her laugh, comfort her, even read her mind at some points. Similarly, she knew the same of him, how to talk to him so he'd actually answer (a harder task than one would think), how to comfort him when he was upset, even tell his feelings from a single glance into his bright gray eyes. That didn't feel like what she supposed a normal sibling relationship felt like as much as being two puzzle pieces being fit perfectly together, a matching pair. And what did that mean for her and him?

"Blue, Blue," called a voice, Silver's, and Blue wondered at how much it had deepened. Once, it had been high-pitched and scared, the cry of a frightened kid. "Earth to Blue, can you hear me?"

"Sorry, spacing out," she answered, smiling at him nostalgically. It was hard to think of their past with a smile, but she managed to do it anyways. "I was just... thinking about something."

There was a pause of silence, and Blue knew Silver must have read her unwillingness to tell him from her eyes, and he simply said, "Well, if you're finished with that, do you want to swim?"

He wasn't the prying type- not unless she looked seriously troubled. Then he would never give up until he knew what the problem was and fixed it- was that the dedication of a brother? It was something more, like every movie and book she'd ever watched or read, the dedication of a lover, a partner that remained eternally at your side. But of course, Silver's feelings weren't the complicated part. It was her own that confused her. How could she understand Silver better than her own self?

Almost unconscious of what she was doing, she vaguely remembered the playful advice she'd given Sapphire when she'd asked her for boyfriend advice. _"Just kiss him on the lips! And send me a picture. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love it!" _Of course, the two of them were obviously both in love with each other. (and both too stubborn to admit it.) But, it was still a valid test, right?

"Swim?" she repeated, barely remembering what he had said. Looking at him again, clearly now, the thought of kissing him was surely tempting. Silver was a very handsome boy, with those entrancing gray eyes and long, shining red hair, his body lean but muscular. He looked like a model in his trunks- a very good looking one at that. "Sure, let's swim."

As her feet were brushed by the cold edge of a incoming wave, she looked at him again, knowing that he wasn't looking at her in that moment. Could she do it? What if it didn't feel right? Kissing Silver then telling him that he wasn't right for her... That wouldn't be fair, and even she, who broke all rules, was not willing to cross that line.

"Do you swim everyday?" asked Silver curiously, but it was really only to ease the awkward air of silence around them.

"Almost. And yet the teenage male population of One Island has failed to show up begging on my doorstep," joked Blue daringly, judging Silver's expression. He merely rolled his eyes, amused.

"They're not on your level," he said, not meeting her eyes as he said it. "I mean- do you even know any of them?"

"Nope. But you don't know them either," she pointed out, wading out into the water. As always, it caused a shiver, but she quickly overcame it. "What kind of guy is on my level?"

"Umm... Someone who cares for you, can make laugh, can-um-" Silver was struggling, and his embarassment was clear on his face. It was so endearing- she was the only one who could do this to him, to turn his cold, stoic self to a stuttering, warm-hearted boy only she really knew, a boy she had known her entire life and loved with her entire heart.

She laughed, a laugh that rung with all the fondness she could muster. "Does this boy have silver eyes and red hair?" she teased, laughing harder as Silver's widened eyes and he literally turned red, looking away and beginning to stutter a protest.

"No- I mean- yes- wait, what I meant-"

He was silenced by her kiss, her soft lips melding to his, tasting of the cool salty water of the ocean. Frozen in surprise, he stood there dumbly for a moment, petrified in shock. Then instinct came to the rescue and self-control fell away. Well, most of it.

Kissing Blue was like the rapturous feeling of being underwater. It was so peaceful and calm, yet exciting, and he wanted to stay in it forever even knowing he would die without going back up for air. They fell into the water as Silver lost his balance, and even as it rushed around them, enveloping them, they didn't stop, too caught up in each other to notice.

Blue's hands tugged at his hair, raced along his arms and torso, alighting trails of fire at their touch. His hands skimmed down to her waist, but even in this state, he was ever so decent, managing to avoid certain places. The feeling was amazing- the last time he'd felt so much, felt his breath taken away, felt flames running under his skin, his mind nonfunctional with passion and love, was only in dreams, and reality was so much better.

They probably would have drowned if it weren't for the ever so important sense of self-preservation, it forced them both to the surface, where they panted hopelessly for air, hopelessly lost in each other's eyes. As they both began to catch their breaths (it took a while), Blue smiled, a wide smile that caused Silver's heart to flutter.

"Looks like it was a success!" she said, though her voice sounded more like heavy breathing, and only familiarity allowed Silver to understand her words. "Why didn't I do that sooner?"

"Good question." Still stuck in the trance of the first kiss, Silver leaned in again, but Blue playfully pushed him away.

"Not now, Silver! I don't feel like drowning today- land is a much safer place," she said, laughing, azure eyes gleaming teasingly. "I guess it's not right to say you're my little brother anymore, is it?"

"Guess not," he remarked. Though, he'd never liked that anyways... It had just been another obstacle in the way. "So what am I now?"

"Boyfriend. Guess I get to introduce you to dad tonight!" Her smile now was wide and devious. "Are you scared?"

"Should I be?" Silver raised an eyebrow. He'd heard... less than happy stories about dads meeting their daughter's boyfriends. Gold was a pretty good case- he still cowered whenever Crystal's dad made a rare appearance.

"I think they probably knew better than I did," admitted Blue, though she didn't sound at all embarassed. She almost never did. "I talked about you so much at home... My mom was jokingly calling you my boyfriend before you came."

"Really?"

"Yes really," said Blue, impatience seeping into her voice. "Come on now, land's just a few yards away"

At that, Silver smiled.

* * *

"Am I a genius or what?" asked Gold pompously over the Pokegear after listening to Silver's recounting of the night. "I'm always right! Love was the solution!"

After Blue and Silver had returned home, Silver had been readily accepted as Blue's boyfriend, and her parents were as kind to him as he had once hoped his dream parents would be. Blue's mom constantly piled food on his plate, enough so even his insatiable teenage boy appetite couldn't handle it. Her dad seemed happy about their relationship- Blue seemed happy, and Silver seemed responsible and kind, and all was good. He hadn't even said a stern word to Silver- only teased and asked how long he was planning to stay. As Silver was about to fall asleep, the Pokegear had rung- and he'd picked it up to hear Gold blabber in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah," answered Silver, rolling his eyes. He couldn't see Gold, only hear him, but he could still see the other boy's obnoxious voice as he spoke. "All hail Gold the love doctor!" His voice was thick and dripping with sarcasm. Gold just swallowed it up as praise to inflate his already large ego.

"I have a talent for this. Maybe I could start a thing for this! Set up a tent like that weird name rater in Goldenrod. I'd get more money than from pool and cards and slots!" he said deviously. Silver could just hear him cackling.

"Good luck with that. My bet's on bankruptcy- so don't come to me when you fail," joked Silver, lying down on the guest bed.

"And you call yourself my friend," Gold said, a laugh obvious in his voice. "No more free advice for you, Silver buddy!"

"I don't think I need any," replied Silver, genuine happiness in his tone. He smiled- he really did have to thank Gold, didn't he? "But thanks for the freebie in any case."

"No problem! Now let's get down to business. Did you get to cop a feel?"

Silver made a mental promise to beat Gold bloody once he got back to Johto. Not that he planned to any time soon... He and Blue had made plans to last at least a couple of weeks. His loneliness had evaporated like dew under a burning sun- the past day alobe had granted him a girlfriend and the closest thing he had ever felt to a real family. But Gold was still going to get it, even if he was the one who helped Silver get all of that.

***And cut! That was a long one-shot. XD I hope you all liked it! For Vengeance will be out in two weeks! (That's the ETA at least. X3) Please leave a review!***


End file.
